Tragedi Gunting Akashi
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: Saat gunting keramat tersebut hilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya, seluruh Kiseki no Sedai pun heboh. Kise menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amarah sang kapten. Rencana apa? Hal gila apalagi yang mereka lakukan? Aomine rusuh. Kise heboh. Midorima cuek. Kuroko modus. Ya, modus. Rated T for yaoi scene (AkaKuro). Humor yang fail.


**UAS SELESAI..! Saatnya kita kembali ke FFN dan bersenang-senang~ Ini fic **_**niatnya**_** sih humor. Dan.., ini fic dari kisah nyata Sora waktu disuruh bikin mading MTK. Sora yang mana? Tebak sendiri~ Tapi Sora kan gak jago bikin humor, maap-maap aja ya, ini garing loh~**

Para makhluk-makhluk tim pelangi, selain Momoi yang lagi pergi ke Hokkaido, baru saja pulang dari pertandingan 3 hari di Osaka. Sial banget, mereka pulang tepat sehari sebelum ujian akhir. Iya. UAS. Semua tau UAS kan? Kan sekarang musim UAS. Nah, mereka kan ketinggalan nilai, jadi Akashi pergi ke ruang guru buat minta ujian susulan atau apa saja. Sekarang, dia baru saja kembali.

"Semuanya, aku punya pengumuman," terdengar suara dingin dari makhluk tak berperikemanusiaan, berambut merah, tinggi ehemdibawahehem rata-rata, ganteng, jago basket, dan selalu membawa gunting sakti di kantung ajaibnya yang entah kenapa selalu ada. Sontak, semua orang di dalam ruangan klub basket yang apek dan berantakan karena latihan neraka dari bos mereka itu menengok ke sang pemilik suara.

"Ah.., Aka-chin sudah kembali, apa kata _sensei_?" ujar si monster jangkung pemakan mo*ogi.

"Itu yang hendak kubicarakan saat ini, Atsushi, dengar kalian semua," sahut Akashi sambil mengangkat selembar kertas, "kita ketinggalan 4 tes dalam 3 hari, karena dekat ujian nasional kita malah dapat pertandingan," jelasnya lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Rasanya mustahil 4 ujian selesai dalam sehari ini-nodayo" protes makhluk ijo tsundere yang selalu membetulkan kacamatanya yang sebenernya gak salah apa-apa.

"Midorima-kun pasti bisa, kita yang tidak," sahut si bayangan berambut biru imut-imut, unyu, dan dipenuhi aura vanilla (?).

"Sudah pasti, jadi aku meminta _baik-baik_ ke guru untuk memberi kita tugas perbaikan, yang akan kita kerjakan bersama-sama, hari ini," jelas Akashi sambil menyodorkan kertas di tangannya pada 'asisten'nya.

"Apa ini?! Dan kau bilang hari ini selesai!? Ya kali aja bisa! Dasar kau-" seru Midorima dengan tsunderenya yang mulai ngilang, dan sudah hampir melempar kertas itu ke wajah Akashi kalau saja Aomine Daki, eh Daiki, tidak menyelamatkan nyawa shooter mereka itu dengan membekap mulutnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan 'nodayo'.

"Pasti bisa, karena aku bilang begitu," ujar kapten mereka sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Memang kita disuruh apa sih?" sahut makhluk ganteng pirang sambil mengintip kertas di tangan Midorima.

**Buat mading yang MENARIK tentang basket**

**Hias seMENARIK mungkin**

**Kumpulkan mading yang MENARIK itu nanti siang jam 1!**

**Tempelkan di seluruh bulletin sekolah agar gedung ini lebih MENARIK!**

**Jangan lupa tempel di ruang guru agar lebih terlihat MENARIK!**

**Kerjakan tugas MENARIK ini dan kalian dapat nilai 95!**

**Buatlah seMENARIK mungkin!**

"Anj*ng ini guru! Ini pengumuman buat bocah selevel TK kali! Dikira mau ngadain lomba mading!?" seru makhluk dakian kesal sambil merebut kertas itu dari Kise dan membantingnya ke lantai, lalu diinjek-injek.

"Daiki, rancangan mading yang sudah kubuat ada di kertas itu,"

Aomine langsung nyiumin kertas yang tadi dia injek sambil sujud-sujud di kaki Akashi.

"Sudahlah, Midorima-kun bisa menggambarnya lagi, dan gambar Midorima-kun lebih mudah dimengerti," komentar Kuroko datar sambil membuka laptop, mencari bahan untuk mengerjakan mading mereka.

Akashi merasa ada pedang menusuk punggungnya. Pedang yang terbuat dari kata-kata Kuroko tadi. Kise dan Aomine hanya bisa menatap takut pada kapten mereka yang mukanya berubah jadi kayak mayat idup begitu.

"S-sudahlah, ayo mulai, Akashi-nodayo" panggil Midorima sambil berusaha mengembalikan Akashi ke dunia nyata.

".. Daiki, Ryouta, pergi ke toko buku, beli segala yang ada disini," ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan memo kecil pada dua makhluk itu.

"Uangnya?" Tanya Aomine sambil menjejalkan memo itu ke saku.

"Bilang kau disuruh Akashi Seijuurou! Kembalilah dalam 5 menit!" titah sang raja harus dipatuhi, maka dua makhluk yang disuruh itu langsung ngibrit ke toko buku terdekat, di blok sebelah. Berjuanglah AoKi!

"Tetsuya, kau mencari bahan mading kan?"

"Iya, Akashi-kun,"

"Shintarou, bantu dia, Atsushi, ikut aku, kita ke ruang guru," ujar Akashi lalu berbalik keluar ruangan.

##5 menit kemudian##

[Note: AoKi itu Aomine Kise ya, tau kan?]

Duo yang disuruh ke toko buku tadi tepar di bangku.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya, kau sudah dapat bahannya kan?" ujar Akashi sementara Midorima memeriksa belanjaan AoKi tadi.

"Oke, kita mulai!"

Muraskibara bertepuk tangan atas proklamasi Akashi itu.

##15 menit kemudian##

"Akashi, aku sudah selesai-nodayo" ujar si ijo tsundere sambil menyerahkan gambar-gambar di HVS buatannya pada Akashi.

"Ryouta, Daiki kau sudah selesai menulisnya?"

"Aku sudah, Akashicchi!"

"Bagus, gunting dan tempel di karton," ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk tumpukan 7 kertas karton di pojok ruangan.

"Anu, Akashicchi, pinjam gunting dong,"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu aku harus mengguntingnya dengan apa?"

"Kalian kan beli gunting"

"Kita gak beli!"

"Kenapa tidak, Ryouta?" aura hitam membunuh Akashi mulai keluar.

"Ha-Habisnya Akashicchi tidak nyuruh!"

"Aku sudah menulisnya"

"Tidak ada tau! Liat nih!"

"Sudah kutulis, Ryouta." Aura Akashi yang diikuti suara gunting mulai menelan seisi ruangan, kecuali Kuroko. Aomine mengibaskan tangan pada Kise, menyuruhnya berhenti memberontak melawan Akashi. Dan rupanya Kise mengerti!

"A-Ah…, guntingnya jatuh di jalan," ujar Kise, berusaha mencari alasan lain. Biarlah dia koma karena latihan neraka sebagai hukuman menjatuhkan benda keramat itu, sekarang yang penting bisa dapat nilai! Demi nilai 95!

"Ck, ya sudah, ambil sendiri di kantungku,"

_Anj*ng ini orang, kantong siapa, nyuruhnya siapa_. Batin seluruh anggota tim pelangi kecuali Kuroko yang sibuk menempel kertas dan Murasakibara yang sibuk menguyah sambil mengelem kertas yang akan Kuroko tempel.

"Ba-Baik, Akashicchhi..,"

"Kise, kalau kau sudah, aku juga pinjam!"

"Aku juga butuh-nodayo"

Dan begitulah gunting Akashi terlempar melayang kesana kemari. Melayang secara harafiah karena makhluk makhluk nista itu gak punya waktu untuk memberikannya baik-baik.

##Jam 1 siang##

Kiseki no Sedai memang hebat. Keajaiban memayungi (?) mereka. Karena dalam waktu 6 jam 7 mading berukuran super besar selesai. Seluruh anggota, kecuali Murasakibara dan Kuroko, sudah tepar dan muntah-muntah, eneg sama artikel-artikel ini.

"Baguslah, Atsushi, Tetsuya, ayo kita pasang ini," ujar Akashi sementara Murasakibara meraup 7 gulungan karton itu.

Setelah mereka bertiga keluar, Kise memecah kesunyian.

"Gunting Akashicchi mana?"

Semua diam.

"Bukannya kau yang bawa, Kise?"

"Tadi kan kukasih Aominecchi!"

"Kan udah gue balikin!"

"Kok gak ada, Midorimacchi?!"

"Setelah selesai kukasih Aomine tadi-nodayo"

"Tapi tadi gua kasih Kise!"

"Jadi gunting keramat itu hilang!?"

"Sial! Kita pasti mati nih!"

"Kita harus menyusun rencana!" ujar Kise bersemangat saat suara lain yang tadi tidak terlibat percakapan terdengar.

"Rencana apa, Ryouta?"

Glek.

"A-Akashicchi gak ke ruang guru?"

"Sudah diurus, lalu, kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya sang raja.

"A-ah itu, kami bingung soal liburan habis ujian mau ngapain,"

"Tadi kayaknya ada kata rencana?"

"Kise mau buat rencana jalan-jalan bareng," Aomine ikut membantu.

"Kok ada gunting keramat hilang segala?"

"Oh, katanya gunting keramat di suatu kuil dicuri, Kise padahal mau lihat-nodayo,"

"Jangan percaya tahayul begitu, Ryouta, nanti kau jadi mirip Shintarou,"

"Maksudnya apa-nodayo?" Oh.. Midorima tersindir.

"Sudahlah, kalian cepat pulang, aku mau ke ruang Shogi,"

"Akashicchi gak pulang?"

"Urus dirimu sendiri, Ryouta,"

Jleb. Kise nangis.

Dan Akashi pergi ke ruang Shogi. Bersama Murasakibara yang langsung pulang demi menjalankan titah sang raja.

"Kurokocchi… Kami mau minta tolong…" si pirang ganteng ngelayap ke Kuroko abis dapat penolaka n parah dari Akashi.

"Kenapa, Kise-kun,"

"Guntingnya Akashicchi hilang,"

Hening. Kuroko gak menjawab.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Untung aku tidak pinjam tadi," gumam Kuroko sambil menghela napas lega.

"Bantu kami..!" Kise mulai mewek lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu, Kise-kun?"

"Oke! Aku sudah punya rencana saat Akashicchi bicara tadi!"

"Jadi? Cepetan gua mau pulang,"

"Begini, jadi aku dan Aominecchi akan pergi membeli gunting yang sama dengan milik Akashicchi. Sementara itu, jangan sampai Akashicchi sadar soal gunting itu sama sekali!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Mengalihkan perhatian Akashicchi akan menjadi tugas Kurokocchi dan Midorimacchi!"

"Aku mau pulang," Kuroko hendak pergi.

"Kurokocchi, nanti kubelikan vanilla milkshake sebanyak yang kau mau!"

"Akan kualihkan Akashi-kun," mendengar nama kekasihnya—ralat, milkshake vanilla—disebut, Kuroko langsung semangat.

"Bagaimana caranya-nodayo?"

"Terserah kalian saja!"

"Ini konyol, aku pulang saja-nodayo," Midorima hendak membuka pintu saat ide cemerlang datang ke otak pas-pasan Kise yang tidak rela kehilangan anggota berharga di rencananya.

"Yakin? Nanti kubilang Akashicchi kalau guntingnya dihilangkan Midorimacchi, ya!"

"Yah.. Kurasa aku tidak ada kegiatan di rumah, jadi aku ikut kalian-nodayo,"

"Bagus! Jadi sekarang kita ke toko buku dulu!" ujar Kise sambil memeluk lengan si Daki. O-oh, memeluk?

"Cepatlah-nodayo!"

##Ruang Shogi##

Akashi hanya duduk di pojok ruangan, menghadap keluar jendela. Ditangkapnya sosok dua anak buahnya yang nista berlari keluar sekolah.

"Dasar pembuat masalah, bahkan setelah aku bersusah payah mendapat tugas perbaikan itu untuk mereka..," Akashi menggerutu dan menghela napas lelah. Akashi hendak membuka _snack_ di depannya saat dia menyadari guntingnya tidak ada di tangan.

"Oh iya, di kantung—" suaranya terpotong pintu yang membuka.

"Akashi, kau belum pulang-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima setengah panik.

"Kenapa, Shintarou?"

"Ah.. Apa kau lihat Lucky Itemku-nodayo?"

##Rencana Midorima—Lucky Item yang Hilang##

"Memang Lucky Itemmu apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Etto…" Midorima bingung mikir. Mata ijonya menangkap bungkus snack di samping Akashi.

"Itu! Snack itu-nodayo!" ujar Midorima asal sambil menunjuk bungkus snacknya.

"Ini punya_ku_, Shintaro. Lagipula, tadi pagi kau bilang Lucky Itemmu gunting kan?"

Jleb. Midorima hanya bisa cengo.

##Rencana Lucky Item yang Hilang—GAGAL##

"Oh iya, kau lihat gunting—" ucapan Akashi kali ini terpotong suara Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi nengok, kayaknya dia mulai mempan misdirection, bisa-bisanya gak sadar Kuroko dateng.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, mau ikut denganku?" ujar Kuroko sambil memeluk lengan Akashi dan menariknya keluar.

"Baiklah. Shintarou, kalau kau betulan mau snack itu ambil saja,"

##Rencana Kuroko—sangat mengejutkan jadi tunggu saja (^o^)/##

"Tetsuya, ini atap sekolah,"

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun,"

"Kenapa untuk bicara harus kesini?"

"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan—"

Ucapan Akashi itu terputus saat bibir lembut Kuroko menyapu bibirnya cepat.

"Aku suka Akashi-kun,"

##Rencana Kuroko—Love Confession##

Wajah sang raja itu memerah. Begitu pula si bayangan unyu-unyu.

"Aku suka Akashi-kun," ulang Kuroko sambil memeluk Akashi.

_Kuroko. Rencanamu gak kelewatan, nih? Segitu berharganya vanilla milkshake di matamu?_ Batin Midorima yang secara gak sengaja melihat adegan yaoi yang tidak sesuai dengan otaknya yang masih suci.

"Tetsuya, kau.."

"Akashicchi! Ini guntingmu!" seruan Kise mengganggu adegan bagus.

Secepatnya, Kise menyerahkan gunting itu pada sang raja. Menyerahkan. Itu berarti dengan sopan dan bermartabat /halah.

"Gunting siapa ini Ryouta?"

"E-eh? Gunting Akashicchi lah,"

"Guntingku ada di kantung kok," ujar Akashi sambil mengeluarkan benda yang jadi semuber kerusuhan dari kantungnya.

Semua langsung membatu.

_Jadi untuk apa kita melakukan ini? Kise….!_ Semua mendeathglare Kise.

Kise yang merasakan aura membunuh tersebut hanya tersenyum tak bersalah dan turun ke lantai bawah. Setelah itu dia langsung ngibrit pulang, bersama Aomine dan Midorima. Ya. Meninggalkan dua makhluk yang wajahnya memerah itu.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

"Iya, Akashi-kun?"

"Apa tadi kau serius? Atau itu hanya rencana konyol Ryouta?"

"Akashi-kun kan tahu segalanya,"

"Jawab."

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menyukai Akashi-kun,"

Jleb. Dua kali dalam sehari kata-kata Kuroko menusuk punggung Akashi. Rasanya Akashi bisa merasakan darah imajiner mengalir di dadanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Akashi-kun," ulangnya, lalu menambahkan, "Aku mencintai Akashi-kun,"

Dan Kuroko turun untuk pulang.

"_Aku mencintai Akashi-kun,"_

3 kata itu cukup untuk membuat Akashi tersenyum bahagia layaknya orang idiot kedapatan mainan baru sepanjang jalan pulang. Bersama guntingnya yang baru.

**Kenapa malah jadi AkaKuro begini!? Dasar author fujo! Ini gaje, Sora tau. Ini garing, Sora tau. Tapi plis jangan jahat banget, Sora belum pernah bikin fic humor. Dan pada akhirnya fic Sora pasti ada dramatisasinya! Udah nasib kali ya, otak Sora emang begini. Padahal hidup Sora sendiri berhias humor/halah. Sudahlah, review, please?**


End file.
